


I Wanna Be Your Lost Boy

by HarryXIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Kidnapping, M/M, Muggle-born Culture, Nice Draco Malfoy, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Slow Burn, ooc draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXIX/pseuds/HarryXIX
Summary: This boy was recently orphaned and I have nowhere for him to go. Please care for him, his name is Draco. I am too sick to care for him and your house seems very loving.Yours, S.B.orDraco was never a Malfoy, didn't know a Malfoy and never knew a thing about the wizarding world. Until he met Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic. I'm happy to take criticism on this fic, I think I'm doing pretty well, however, updates will be irregular, I can't promise that fics will be posted weekly -I will try my best to.

August 1980

Lucius awoke to a hysterical Narcissa. Her voice sounded down the hallway in a fit of screaming sobs, he had never heard her so broken, no matter how long they’d been married. Pureblood women were expected to be silent, subservient and never to be emotional in fear it put off potential partners. 

He located the voice in Draco’s nursery and couldn’t help but immediately sit up at the thought, dragging himself slowly from beneath the covers to recover from his interrupted sleep and try and think of what could’ve happened to send his wife into such emotional turmoil. 

The nursery was bathed in light, simple baby blue lined the walls with small golden snitches that moved whenever Draco laughed or gurgled, yet no noises other than Narcissa’s vicious crying could be heard from the room. Standing in the doorway Lucius could see the window cracked open ever so slightly, with nothing more than a leaf on the outer ledge. What struck him most at that moment was his son missing from his crib, where they had put him to sleep hardly 4 hours ago, with nothing heard since then. 

He felt his blood drain and an unhealthy pallor coat his face, a choking built in his throat. 

The Malfoy heir had gone missing. 

\-- -- 

The prophet for the next week was splashed with the missing child. A smiling baby filled the front cover while Lucius and Narcissa went through auror meeting after auror meeting trying to find their missing son. 

Nothing had shown so far, the leaf was simply blown into the house by the wind, no remnants of a robe or any fabric could be found, no DNA was left on the crib and the last thing Draco was known to touch had been taken with him, giving no sign to where he could’ve been. 

\-- -- 

Friends and family would often come over, several known death eaters swarmed in and out of the house, mumbling about what could only be betrayal or praying to Merlin the boy was safe. Lucius accepted all condolences and apologised for his wife’s behaviour at the moment, as she had locked herself away in her own floor of the manor, relying purely on house elves while she sat in her person parlour reading books and mourning - as though the child had been killed. 

Every person that came only wished for them to be well, but never for Draco to be found and returned. It was like a hurricane of depression was washing over the manor, splashing tears onto many faces and causing a whirlwind of anger in Lucius’ father. Abraxas scolded his son for losing their heir, the only heir of the family who could’ve been trusted. He kept a stony face whenever he heard the chime of the floo and had often considered cutting it off completely, for whenever it chimed he only heard sympathies and blame beyond the flames. 

Lucius’ mother was a lot more sympathetic, normally coming through in an attempt to talk to the distraught Narcissa, who would only allow her into her floor. Lucius would normally take residence in his office during their motherly talks, he would mull over every piece of evidence he had, trying to deduce who could get passed the very intricate wards which layered the manor. He knew it would have to be someone who was family but due to how far both families extended, they were lead to several dead ends. 

\-- -- 

When nothing was being found suspicions surrounded the Malfoy name, killing their son because he was a squib, accidental magic went wrong and they disposed of the body and acted as though the boy was simply missing. A million and one theories with none having any weight to be pursued. 

\-- -- 

August 1980 had been dreadfully cold. A man with shoulder length hair navigated the pouring streets, Draco still sleeping soundly. The boy had been covered in soft blankets and layered in warming charms to help him sleep soundly against the harsh weather. Muggle Birmingham was dark, the street lights were dim and it was taking everything for the man to not break the statute of secrecy just for a small Lumos. 

He eventually stumbled across a house, he could see old slides and a trampoline in their back garden, many toys were strewn about on their front and he smiled softly. He placed Draco on the front of the house before pulling out paper and a pen to write on. 

This boy was recently orphaned and I have nowhere for him to go. Please care for him, his name is Draco. I am too sick to care for him and your house seems very loving. 

Yours, S.B. 

\-- -- 

The note was well worn and kept in the draw on Draco’s bedside. He had no idea who S.B was, only that he knew him before he was taken to his new family. They were a very simple family with a little girl and older boy, allowing Draco to grow up in a friendly atmosphere. His new family were all he had now. All he had ever had and all he had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jones were an average family with a perfect amount of children. Alice was a very small child, her face was full and red while her brain burst with childlike ideas and small wonders of the universe. She was intelligent for her age yet still as cheeky and playful as she wished to be. Elliot was a lot older than both Alice and Elliot, Elliot often played football at the park with his friends, he was very well built with bruises covering him from how much he got tackled and roughed up by them. Mark and Laura loved their children very much, with both of them getting an equal amount of love and attention.

  
Draco fit in very easily with the rest of them.

  
Despite his abnormal name and the fact that he very literally would bounce on occasion he fit in very well as the youngest amongst them. Alice screamed and hugged him when she first saw him in his crib, thinking that Santa had finally answered her and given her a little brother for Christmas. Elliot being a lot older knew what had happened and the details of the note, whenever Alice asked why Draco looked so different her parents just told her the stork had picked that one. She prodded at his chubby tummy and held him tight when he would wake up crying for a bottle, Laura couldn’t help but smile so widely at the love her daughter had for a stranger. 

\-- --

In primary school, Draco always thought he stood out in a good way. Kids would comment on how blonde his hair was or that his eyes were so unique. He bathed in the attention and compliments his peers gave him. His chubby face that was as pale as a sheet of paper drew attention to him because of the parents. All of them thought his skin colour could only be because of malnourishment but he was still so chubby in his little trousers that he must be eating a lot. Rumours flew about his mum and dad dying his hair that colour or that he must wear contacts because of their shade. He didn’t like the adult's attention, they scrutinized his very being and made him fidget uncomfortably.

  
Secondary school was worse. It wasn’t mean parents, it was mean kids. The older kids all saw him and harassed him. No one liked his name there, they all thought it was strange to be named after the stars, no one liked his hair or his eyes, they couldn’t stand the way that girls were attracted to him and all he could do was take it.

  
His 11th birthday turned to his 12th and his 12th to his 13th. All of them spent with a loving family and a large cake. His 13th was the best, he opened the paper to find several copies of Orwell and Dickens. He nearly cried at finally having his own copies to read. He stashed the books on his nightstand below his lamp. Next to the note from when he was a baby.

  
Draco being an orphan wasn’t a secret in this community. Everyone had heard of the poor little boy abandoned on the Jones door front yet he saw no issue with it. Laura and Mark had become his mum and dad, even if his real mum and dad weren’t there to see him succeed and push on through the next stage in his career, he had the Jones. He was a Jones now anyway, birth family aside. 

\-- -- 

When Draco’s 11th birthday passed and the owl flew back Albus immediately flooed Lucius. Their last hope had been held out onto the post owls, who knew the location of near enough every man in the country yet a small boy who needed to be trained couldn’t be located, it near enough confirmed everyone’s beliefs about the boy who had disappeared so long ago, he must be dead.

“Lucius, I am very sorry to disturb you,” The old man started, Lucius had aged significantly over the years. His long blonde hair had grey streaks ripping through the sides - the sign of stress at his age.

  
“It is okay Albus, what’s the issue?” He asked. Albus drew a breath and felt the letter in his hand.

  
“Well, the post owls came back from delivering the new term letters and Draco’s was returned sealed. I am very sorry Lucius, I don’t think the boy is here anymore,” He sighed. A deep intake of breath was heard from Lucius, who visibly blinked at the thought of his son being brutally murdered.

  
“Thank you for telling me Albus, I should probably tell my wife.” With that, they disconnected. 

Lucius telling Narcissa had made her distraught, she was wrought with sobs at the thought of her boy well and truly dead. She was inconsolable once the news had broken, the post owls unable to locate Draco didn’t bode well for them or their reputation. Lucius shook his head the entire week his wife cried, he was afraid at what new rumours would appear once The Prophet had heard. 

\-- --

Draco’s life continued normally. Some point in Secondary he had managed to thicken his skin and ignore any biting comments. He studied hard for GCSEs, harder than anyone else and sat them so confidently he was sure when he retrieved his envelope they would be all good. He wasn’t like Elliot, he couldn’t kick a ball to save his life or enter a football academy purely on skill. He wasn’t like Alice, Alice’s creative streak from birth had refused to be dampened by academics and it showed in her immaculate artwork and poetry that she had poured her heart into. The only thing Draco had was a good mind, he was good with logic and puzzles, could answer any question you threw at him. His only truly redeeming qualities lay in his ability to remember an entire syllabus of information and the way he treated others.

  
Draco was hardly malicious, he refused to speak down on people who didn’t deserve it. His parents had always taught him to play nice and to share. Having older siblings had helped significantly as they had never been anything but nice to him since he showed up. Alice and Draco had petty arguments since they were close in age but he refused to let it affect them. Forced into apologising and making it up to her were the only ways to get over whatever spat they had, but they were still family. Loyalty to the people that had taken him in ran within him, more than his actual blood could.

  
\-- --

  
Draco’s results day was the best part of his life. His parents had promised him a trip to London if he got all of his predicted grades. A few friends had promised to come with him, all the ones that could afford to anyway.

  
Standing in front of the school he took out the flimsy piece of paper and nearly cried. He had A*s in near enough everything. In Maths and French he got Bs, he could’ve cried. He had all the grades he needed to go to college but most importantly, the grades he needed to have a small getaway to London for a few days. 

  
He sprinted home with his results, holding them carefully so they wouldn’t fall on his way. His front door near enough slammed open and he rushed to his parents.   
“I did it! I got higher than my predicted!” He screamed. They all rushed to hug him, not being able to hold back the tears any longer due to how overwhelming everything was. Growing up in Birmingham was fun but there was so much he could see and do down south that he wanted to explore. 

\-- --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and love you guys have been giving this so far. I'm so grateful for all the support I've had with this and all my other works, you're all amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

The train to London was packed with people, Draco and 3 of his classmates occupied a small table in the corner, making dull conversation for the 2-hour journey. The train would occasionally clatter and low murmurs carried through the carriage. Draco sat in suspense while the others discussed their results and answers for certain exam questions they were still stuck on.

 

He sat flicking through his worn copy of 1984, the 3 years he had owned it had made the pages slightly thinner and the cover to crease but he still couldn't get enough of the story. The idea of being trapped in a system that he didn't want to be in, not being able to remember his own family and having to just act like people he knew weren't dead for defying their leader always unsettled him. He would never stop reading it though, no matter how many times he had become lost in the story he could never stop. 

  
The chatter lulled slightly and he stopped his finger on his page, his friends were watching him as though he had done something extraordinary. 

  
"What?" He muttered, blushing and struggling under their gaze. 

  
"We asked about your exams. We were never told your results - rushed off before you could," Gerard explained. Draco sighed in relief, he thought he had had another one of his strange outbursts again. When he was younger he apparently shocked his mother by seeming to bounce after Alice accidentally dropped him, when he was a little bit older a boy was annoying him about how his hair was fake and the lights started flickering. He never understood how they happened and they still sometimes flickered in his mind as coincidence or the laws of physics not being as structurally sound as they appear. 

  
"I did pretty well. A*s on everything but French and Maths which I got Bs on anyway," He bragged casually. 

 

They all nodded along pretty impressed. The conversation moved back into the content of the exams, Draco zoned out once they started talking about the maths paper, his thumbs subconsciously ran over the page he hadn't continued reading, thinking about all the sights he could see while he's down there, having enough money to go shopping at Selfridges, to buy his parents and siblings presents. For the first time in his life, Draco had the opportunity to spoil his family, with all that they had done for him they deserved it. 

  
His thoughts drifted to his birth family. Were they nice? Were they rude? Would they love Draco as the Jones did? He let the thoughts swirl in his head slowly before shaking himself out of it. 

  
The train eventually pulled up to the station, they were currently at Euston but would be going back by Kings Cross so they could extend their week away to Leeds too just so Robbie could go see a football match. When the train stopped totally they all pulled their luggage down from the overhead and made their way onto the platform. People mulled around like a plague, infesting every available area and disregarding anyone else who stood in their way. Snobby Londoners were walking with their phones to their ears and yelling over the swarm of people, it was extremely intense. 

  
The 4 boys found their way out of the building and onto the street, finally being able to take a breath of the humid air. Draco felt like he was choking from the heat trapped between the buildings. Their suitcases clunked against the worn pavements and everything felt so heavy. Draco always believed London to be elegant but the reality of it was grimy. 

  
\-- -- 

  
The boys explored everywhere they could. Draco had convinced them to go to a show at Charring Cross theatre. After, they were hungry and were crawling the streets in hopes of fast food. Draco thought he saw what was a pub before his friends dragged him off, on second glance it looked more like a bread and breakfast anyway. As they continued in the direction of a McDonalds Draco thought over the sign hanging over the doorway. The Leaky Cauldron, a name that only Alice would've been to appreciate. 

  
They took a trip to Camden to scour the market, Draco took particular joy in a pair of leather gloves that one of the shops were selling. He smirked when he noticed that they were only £3 and bought them without a second thought. 

  
They continued to wander everywhere until August 31st. They walked down Oxford Street and looked around close to their hotel soon. The boys were sharing 2 rooms, Draco and Gerard in one, Robbie and Matt in the other. It wasn't great, there was damp in the corners and their beds felt like slabs but they were hardly ever there anyway.  The view from the balcony of Draco's room clearly showed Kings Cross down the road, he felt the tug of dread at the thought of going back to Birmingham after this. 

  
\-- -- 

  
When September 1st came around, Draco could feel his heart drop at leaving this week in the past. The tall buildings and rush of people had easily become part of his day to day life, the way he would occasionally have to barge through crowds just to get to some place or another and the aged buildings that trapped his being was no longer intimidating to him. 

  
He packed his bags carefully, placing his family's presents carefully into rolled up shirt to prevent breaking any of them. The others slung their stuff into their cases. Trousers were poking out of the sides, shirts would crease easily during the travel and yet they were all too sad to care.    
Booking out of their hotel and walking down the road to Kings Cross happened too fast, they were spending the next 2 days in Leeds and after that, it was back to their homes and off to college. Draco wasn't ready. 

  
They walked around the station aimlessly, their train was due in 40 minutes and they had nothing to do. By 10:30 they were done walking, the shops were boring but they refused to leave the station with their suitcases. 

  
Draco wandered near the 10th platform, their train was departing from the 9th. He saw a gaggle of children his age pushing trolleys with vintage trunks and cases stacked haphazardly. He watched curiously as they seemed to walk between platforms 9 and 10, lean against the barrier and then disappear as though the wall as a portal. He sat against a barrier on platform 10 and continued to observe the seemingly normal children pass through.    
  


Until someone noticed him. 

  
A group of 3 saw him watching carefully from the platform over, that wasn't their interest. The minute the girl had seen him watching she screamed, Draco had never been so confused in his life. The ginger looked closely until it clicked, the scruffy boy's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. They all turned to face one another and nodded in agreement as though communicating telepathically. 

  
The young girl beckoned him over, her tan skin seemed to turn white when he moved. He told his friends he saw some old friends and they just nodded, whatever he could do to kill time.    
"You're Draco aren't you?" The girl piped up the second he walked over. He tilted his head slightly and gave her an odd look. Her eyes looked as though they were to roll back into her head at any moment although the ginger boy was carefully watching - should she faint. 

  
"What's it to you lot?" He questioned. They all looked mildly uncomfortable, the scruffy one towered above Draco, he shifted slightly where he stood before he could give a dark look to his friends. 

  
"Well, you're missing," He claimed. Draco was taken aback for a second before a startled laugh escaped him. It stilted once they looked at him with dead seriousness in their eyes. 

  
"What do you mean missing?" He pushed, a serious look fell onto his features. 

  
"In our world, you were kidnapped," The bushy haired one explained. The ginger boy was still behind the girl, scared she could collapse any second. 

  
"Your world, utter bullshit," He snorted. The other 3 rolled their eyes. 

  
"I know you just saw Ron's brothers disappear into the wall, we saw you watching. We knew you wouldn't be able to though unless you were like us." The girl kept explanations to the point, she couldn't allow herself to go into overdrive when Draco was clearly uncomfortable. 

  
"All the gingers? I thought they just collected together based on their hair colour," Draco skillfully was trying to avoid the subject. 

  
"Not the point. Wait here," The ginger one finally spoke up before he walked off. The others watched carefully until he approached a woman with purple hair wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt, she was leaning against one of the walls just like he had except she recognised the boy. Her face darkened when Ron gestured in this direction and she stormed over, looking as though she was on a mission. 

  
"All right, I'm going to cross the barrier and contact Minerva. You lot stay right outside if she isn't here by 5 to, get on the train," Her voice left no room for excuses and the 4 stood silently.    
"So the only explanation I get is you lot aren't like the rest of us, you can disappear through this wall specifically for a train and I'm somehow involved?" Draco questioned. They all nodded accordingly. 

  
"Just wait for McGonagall if you want your answers that bad," The scruffy one said. He and the girl were very alike in their complexions however his hair was unruly and glasses stuck to his face as though they hadn't been changed in years. Draco looked up at the boy and rolled his eyes but waited anyway, wanting to know what was happening. 

  
\-- -- 

  
By 10:50 an aged woman popped out of the wall. She was wearing a cloak over her clothes and regarded Draco with an air of scrutiny - like the adults did when he was younger. 

  
"Is it really Malfoy?" She questioned. She stepped in front of him, her eyes ran over his body, staring cautiously at his face. 

  
"What is a Malfoy? Why am I here?" He questioned, again hoping for more answers. 

  
"It is not safe enough here to talk, you can either pass through the barrier and allow us to floo to the school so you can finally have answers or wait for Dumbledore to go to your house,"  

  
"I'll go now, just let me tell my friends." 

  
\-- -- 

  
Traveling by fireplace had Draco feeling slightly sick. He stepped into the office warily, his body curling in on itself slightly at the sight of an old man dressed in heavily jewelled clothes. The woman led him over to to the desk and the old man smiled slightly, a small twinkle in his eyes. 

  
"Ah, Draco Malfoy," The man said after a few minutes. 

  
"And you would be?" He asked. He was sick of not knowing people's names at this point. He only knew the ginger was Ron, the woman next to him was McGonagall and nothing else.  It was extremely annoying. 

  
"Apologies my boy. I'm Albus Dumbledore." His smile never faltered as he spoke. He spoke slowly, as though every word was dripping with his intelligence. 

  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Draco smiled. The conversation was halted by the professor next to him. 

  
"Albus, Draco. I understand that pleasantries are well mannered but we do have an important topic at hand here," she reprimanded. Dumbledore nodded slowly. 

  
"Minerva told me you didn't know you were kidnapped, is that true?" Suddenly the conversation was straight to the point, Draco was unsure if he wanted it to be or not. 

  
"It's hard to remember what happened when I was so little.  The most I had was a note that said I was orphaned and the person who dropped me off couldn't take care of me any longer," Draco explained. 

  
"And your family?" 

  
"Are lovely and supportive." 

  
"What do you know about the name Malfoy?" 

  
"It's apparently mine," He huffed, "It sounds like 'bad faith' in French. That's about it." 

  
"French?"

  
"One of my school subjects." Draco was slowly becoming tired of this conversation. 

  
"Albus!" McGonagall finally snapped, "We aren't here to talk about muggles and their education or home life. Give the boy the story!" 

  
\-- -- 

  
Draco left the office with tears in his eyes and the need to see his mum and dad. He was hoping Alice and Elliot were home too. McGonagall apparated him to near his house, he walked slowly as the tears streamed down his face slowly. He had a family that was alive? He was a wizard? He shook his body rapidly and started walking faster down the road. He needed tea and comfort. 

  
Pulling the key from his pocket, he paused for a second. He took a deep breath and opened it, knowing he was a full 2 days early and crying. 

  
Before he could think his mum came rushing into the room and hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe and his luggage dropped from his hands, he could hardly spare a thought for all the presents in them. He allowed his head to fall onto her shoulder as he kept crying and crying. 

 

They wouldn't stop no matter how many times her hand smoothed over his back. 

  
Alice walked down the stairs when she heard the door finally shut and was shocked to see her little brother home, especially in a state of despair. She rushed over and joined the hug too. Draco couldn't seem to stop crying no matter how much his breathing evened out. 

  
"Come on, go on the sofa, we're going to have a cuppa and a chat," She demanded the second she let go. Alice kept herself firmly attached to his body, not allowing him to be alone when he was so clearly upset. 

  
His mum walked through with their small tea set and forced her children to sit. 

  
"I'm not an orphan, I was kidnapped." Was all he could say before the tears started flowing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave any feedback in the comments x


	4. Chapter 4

The house dropped into a dead silence once the words fell. His sat silently shaking while Alice sat and hugged him. He thought back on the note from SB, everything that he'd been told in the office. The fact that he was a wizard. His body shook and he felt his mum move next to him too. The sets of arms wrapped around him while he felt his brain collapse. He had parents, blood and flesh relatives that looked like him. He had a mum and dad like Laura and Mark, hopefully. 

His hands found his temples when he heard the front door slam, thinking it was Elliot or Mark he made no effort to move until a quiet cough filled the room. Draco sat up and turned to face the man he had met in the office, he was a holding an off-white letter with a red seal, he stood there watching the small family huddle together. 

"Apologies for interrupting, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts," He started. Draco watched slightly shocked when he noticed that this was the man who had informed him of his situation, although him being the headmaster it made some sense that it was his job. 

Laura stopped for a moment taking in the man's rich robes that were heavy with intricate patterns. Alice kept an arm around Draco as he sat up more and turned to face the teacher. He sent out a small smile as though this wasn't the weirdest situation of his life, his mum snapped out of her daze and nodded at the older man. 

"It's fine, do you care for some tea?" She asked slowly. He shook his head, looking around their quaint house. 

"I'm sorry, I'm only here to deliver Draco's letter. I forgot to give it to him when he was in my office - we had some more pressing duties. If you accept you may join us on the 5th and an auror will come and collect you with your things, you will be living in the school for a year with the exception of coming home on breaks if you want to," He smiled, his eyes twinkled as though he already knew something Draco didn't. The letter was handed to him, his name was written in perfect handwriting with it curling around the D at the beginning of his name. 

"We hope you will join us Draco, have a good evening," He said before he walked out of the house. 

He stared at his letter in disbelief, wondering how he was supposed to return his affirmations and ask questions until a gentle hoot sounded at his window. A grey owl stood and stared, Draco's small smile filled his face as it hooted again, Draco realised it wanted a snack after flying. He looked around the house before sparing a thought to Elliot's protein stash in the kitchen, filled with all variations of fruits and nuts. He prayed that this owl would eat them, considering it's magical nature he wasn't too sure. He ditched the letter on a coffee table before he went on a search for suitable food in the kitchen.

God, he felt like he'd gone fucking barmy.

An overwhelmed laugh left him as he searched for some fruit and nuts in the cupboard. Magic? Of all things that he could've found out about himself in that office, it was about magic. He would've thought his family were murderers before he thought they were magical - imagine that.    
His mum popped her head through the door, watching him crack up as he pulled out a small pack of dry apricot. She watched him move, he could feel her eyes on him as he couldn't stop small giggles escaping. When he stood up the giggling stopped and he turned to face her and just cracked a smile. Her eyebrows worried at the sight, small lines appearing between her crinkled brows and a small frown turned on her face. She allowed him through to the living room to feed the small owl still in their window. 

It slowly pecked at the small dry fruit in his hand, seemingly apprehensive at the orange fruit in front of it. Draco waited until all the pieces in his hand had gone before giving the small owl an appreciative stroke behind its ear. He saw the letter abandoned on the table and recollected his thoughts. A trickle of self-doubt crept in as he stared. A new school, a school he had never seen and he had until this weekend to reply to it. Uncertainty tugged at his skin while he walked towards it, wondering. What would he tell his friends? He had an opportunity at a boarding school? Could he tell them about him being a wizard? Could he tell them he wasn’t actually adopted? He felt wary as the wax seal gave way to the letter.

_ Dear Draco Malfoy, _

_ Due to exceptional circumstances, your letter is late. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for your 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As there will be no time for you to get your school books they will be provided by the school for this year only along with a tutor for you to be able to thoroughly catch up. You will be taken to Ollivander’s shop to acquire a wand within your first week of education. _

_ We expect a reply by this upcoming Friday and arrangements will be made to collect you, we promise to make this transfer as smooth as possible for you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

\-- --

The letter remained there until late in the evening when his dad returned. Mark wandered through the door, noticing the fragility of the atmosphere almost immediately upon entry. Laura wandered over to him and whispered to him as lowly as possible. Draco watched carefully at the exchange, noting Mark’s ever-changing facial expressions while he pretended to read Fahrenheit 451. He saw his dad cryptically stare at the open letter from where he was stood in the hallway, nod his head and then walk into the kitchen. 

Draco stared at the doorway and then back to the letter. He had a decision to make and he knew if he didn’t make it now he never would.  

He found a notepad and pen in one of his old draws, he was trying to find the words to express how he wanted to go but doubt crept into his mind. This life was all he knew, a small house filled with love. How much would a boarding school affect him? Could he just up and leave the only people that meant anything to him? It tugged and pulled, a new opportunity for him to expand knowledge and meet others but there was also the part of him that feared it. A castle in Scotland when his parents lived in the West Midlands? With no way to get back to them other than holidays?

He shoved down the feeling in his throat. 2 columns separated a blank page, deciding to weigh up the situation before he responded.

\-- --  

It was early morning, precisely 2 am and Draco felt ill with worry. When he had the pros and cons of going to a wizarding school he talked to his parents, knowing the decision would affect them as well as him. His mum told him to jump at the opportunity, telling him that life will be full of wonderful experiences if he goes. His dad was apprehensive about the situation. His dad had seen the day Draco bounced off the floor when he was a child, had been called about any strange happenings at primary school surrounding him too, the evidence for his son being a wizard was there yet it was too hard to believe.

In the end, he had replied positively, saying how enthusiastic he was to attend and wondered how he was getting there this weekend. He remembered the way the desk shook under his quick hand, the ache in his wrist once he’d accepted. The way that his heart felt heavy with guilt and excitement simultaneously. He still wasn’t too sure what he wanted.

Now under a dark ceiling, laying in his comfy bed with the room plunged into black he was curious. There was magic in him yet he wasn’t too sure how. Where was it? Was it a physical manifestation like an infection or simply a state of being like a mental disorder? He felt his hands jolt up as he concentrated, he didn’t know any spells as such, he just wanted to see something happen. He felt a pulling inside of him, a trace of something that ran through his wrist as he tried to tap into whatever dormant lay in him.

A crackle burst from his wrist and a small smile fell onto his face. It sparked from nowhere, just a small firework-esc spark that fizzled into the air.

\-- --  

Saturday rolled around quicker than anticipated, Draco spent most of Friday packing his belongings and making sure he had all of his books tucked neatly away. A package had come yesterday, a large brown trunk that was covered in various patches, it seemed second hand from the way the corners dented into the wood and the assortment of scratch marks that were on the very front next to the buckles, while it looked quite compact he realised that it must be some sort of wizarding trunk. He wasn’t too sure until he had actually started and noticed that the more he placed into his trunk, the more compact the items got.

\-- --

A woman knocked on the door precisely 2 hours after Draco had woken and checked over his trunk. He felt anticipation in his nerves when he dragged it down the stairs, noticing how light the case was with nearly a year’s worth of stuff inside of it. He recognised the woman as the one from the train station days prior but she seemed changed ever so slightly, her hair was a different colour than before, a soft brown that gently brushed her cheeks.

“Sorry to rush Draco but we have a portkey in 5 minutes and need to apparate as quickly as possible.” 

Draco’s eyes worried in confusion, portkey? 

“By the time you get to school McGonagall will see you in at the entrance, your house will be announced at dinner and other arrangements should be done when you’re there. Now that’s covered grab my arm real tight and don’t throw up.”

\-- --

Portkeys and apparating were some of the most nauseating experiences in his life. Forget his friends deciding to push him in a stupid cup on a park when he was 15 and drinking on study leave, he genuinely felt ill. The portkey had landed them directly in front of the doors, his trunk felt heavy compared to how weak his body felt after travelling so far, he was thankful that there was no time difference to adjust to as well.

The castle was huge and felt intimidating, the doors were wide and everything was all too grand for Draco to be comfortable. The first steps he took towards the entrance had his body feeling light and his head feeling heavy. His grip secured around his trunk as he waited for the professor he was seen to a few days ago.

A few days ago and he had just been a normal British boy, going to college and vacationing with friends. Too much had changed since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next few chapters are certainly going to be interesting, to say the least. Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc. are always much appreciated x


	5. Chapter 5

The first evening at Hogwarts was one of the most interesting experiences in Draco’s life. He was forced to stand front and centre alone while a ragged hat sat on a stool. People watched in awe as he stood, awkwardly rubbing his hands together while not too sure what to do with the rest of his body. People who looked the same age as him had their eyes bulging out their head, a slack jaw apart from the trio he had seen before. 

Their names had been lost in the hustle of everything else but he vaguely recognised the scruffy one with his wide green eyes. He was watching from the back corner, attempting to be hidden by burying himself in an oversized plaid shirt and staring intently at the oak table. The ginger one was chatting with the bushy-haired one as they seemingly neglected the other one’s existence. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at McGonagall, she gestured to the small stool and he just nodded at her before moving to sit. A large hat sat atop his head, a deep hum rose in his head before all other people were locked out of his vision. 

_ Well well well, Draco Malfoy  _

The voice was low in his ears, almost like it was a secret between them. 

_ Loyalty, honesty, kindness. Only one of those traits is common in your family.  _

He muttered harshly “I don’t know my family” 

_ And some fire too but not too much. Hm, I think a boy like you belongs in  _

“Hufflepuff!” the hat roared, the room felt even more silent than before. He was gestured towards a house laden with yellow emblems and badgers, all students looked shocked to see him walking over in their direction, some looking rapidly across the hall to the green table. A girl was staring at him as though he wasn’t human, her brown hair was half covering her face while a fire in her eyes was brewing - as though she were about to protest the choosing of the hat. 

He watched the others as well, saw the trio -most notably the ginger- share the same look. It resembled an “Oh shit” in the way that they all made collective eye contact and nodded towards the door. Their eyes were flickering between the hat, him and the door together, unknowing of their thoughts and not too bothered as everyone else was much the same he decided to sit down on an empty seat on the end, wait for his food and leave with the crowd. 

\-- -- 

Entering Hufflepuff was not as hard as expected. He needed to tap a barrel and climb, which while it seemed quite mundane for a wizarding school, he was pleased with the simplicity of its access and the knowledge that no one could reach him while he was down there unless they were of the same house. 

His dorm was shared with a few other boys, whose names were unimportant to him. He didn’t feel too comfortable there, in London with his friends he at least had the advantage of knowing what they were like, here he knew nothing about anyone. The most was that the 3 who had seen at the platform were all friends, Dumbledore was the headmaster and McGonagall was nice. He felt lost in the feeling of something fresh and exciting, he enjoyed the way he could learn more about new things without the pressure of truly remembering everything. He knew he needed a wand soon, without it he wasn’t sure what he could actually do but for now, he just sat on his bed, with his worn 1984 copy and some quiet, letting the words slip into his subconscious once more. 

\-- -- 

The days that followed seemed confusing yet exhilarating simultaneously. He had been allowed into Diagon Alley with a man named Hagrid, well half-giant. He was nice to be around and not rude even though he slightly stumbled at the word “Malfoy”, at which Draco rolled his eyes. 

Diagon Alley was busy with a variety of people, some quite small, some quite large and a man with ginger hair was walking from the direction of a joke shop, which looked quite curious to him. He wished he had time to check but getting a wand was something he needed desperately and wanting to find something for a practical joke wasn’t something on his to-do list. 

The shop was called Ollivanders, it seemed quite small and shoe-shaped boxes were buried under more shoe-shaped boxes no matter where he looked. He stood back slightly until an aged man appeared, looking even more jovial than the giant stood next to him. 

“Who do we have here?” He questioned, he peered over the desk in front of the boxes and boxes while staring at Draco, mainly his soft blonde hair. He saw the way the boy stood awkwardly, fidgeted and then turned to Hagrid. “Malfoy child?”

“Yep, don’t take too kindly to bein’ called one o’ ‘em,” Was the response. Draco nodded and felt relieved that someone finally understood. Being called a Malfoy didn’t make him one, it was true to near enough anything. 

“I can understand why,” The man nodded solemnly, Draco assumed his name must have been Ollivander, as having a shop name with no resemblance to your own didn’t make much sense to him. “Anyway what are you after?” 

“A wand; didn’t come ‘ere with one and needs one for his lessons,” Hagrid explained. He liked that so far he didn’t have to open his mouth, he just nodded at the statement as he backed closer to the door frame. 

The man hummed as he began to search through the stocks, he pulled out a wand that seemed average in length and tan in colour. 

“Okay, 13”, Dragon Heartstrings, Cedar,” He announced, extracting it carefully from the box before gesturing to Draco to come closer, his hand touched the wand as though it was any other inanimate object, there was no cool rush of magic or connection like Hagrid had described to it, he felt like he was holding a stick (albeit, a much more fashioned stick than he was accustomed to). “Just give it a little wave.”

Draco just aimlessly swished the wand, seeing nothing come out but a small red spark. 

“Okay, not the wand for you, you’re in luck that we have absolutely plenty that you can test!” The man continued his happy attitude, Draco just wished that this could be over with soon so he could get back to the school and begin his tutoring. 

\-- -- 

“Ah, 11”, Unicorn hair, willow,” He pronounced, coming back down from a high ladder. The box it was extracted from was one right near the top of the shop. He saw the pile of wands he had already tried, Hagrid had said Ollivander may have been basing it off what people knew him instead of him himself as family traits sometimes extended to wand choice. 

“You sure ‘bout the willow?” Hagrid questioned. Ollivander nodded quickly before handing it to Draco, the boy swished it again until a box fell on the floor. Ollivander nearly burst out laughing, the Malfoy child with a wand made of wood that normally chooses those that are insecure? His father would certainly have an interesting reaction. 

Hagrid glanced at the box on the floor, then back to the blonde who stood in shock at his own capability. Hagrid was not prepared to ever see Lucius Malfoy any time soon. 

\-- -- 

The days following had sped by in a whirlwind of tutor sessions too. The bushy haired girl from the train station had been assigned to teach him as she was normally the best in her class at everything. The only thing he was still struggling with was DADA practice. She had admitted that academically she could do it but practically it was always Harry who was the best. She said just to call her ‘Mione like everyone else does. 

Post tutoring was probably the best time for Draco. They bonded over mundane muggle things and the number of muggle authors that they both enjoyed, her even offering Draco a copy of The War of the Worlds because it was still on his to read list after 2 years. They also bonded over other things, old TV shows that they watched with their parents, even Disney shows that they liked - Draco having to explain he was forced to watch them every Saturday with his older sister because that was her day for the tele. 

The others in the trio were slightly unnerved by Draco being so carefree about the sudden lifestyle change, both Ron and Harry were expecting something more along the lines of Lucius. When admitting so in the common room they were firmly smacked over the back over the head by Hermione, calling them both idiots for thinking that a kidnapped child would still end up like their parents. From there it was a bit easier for them to get along with him. Small confessions like not being sure if he wants to meet his parents because of how everyone else sees them, how he doesn’t seem himself as a Malfoy like everyone else, confessions on the others part saw them grow into a quartet, while he wished they shared a house Draco was happy he had people in this new world to guide him, even though others saw it as a betrayal to his family values (whatever that meant, he wasn’t too sure). 

\-- -- 

A quiet Tuesday morning rose Draco from his bed. A small elf appeared at the foot which he still felt shocked about. It had floppy ears and odd socks, one in an alternating rainbow pattern while the other was black and covered with broomsticks. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore requires Mr Draco in his office soon. The password is jellytwigs.” were the only words bothered to be spoken before he disappeared. Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes trying to remember what the demand was before rushing out of bed to get dressed and see Dumbledore, he had been requested in there at least twice since his arrival just over a week ago. One to check he had a wand and another to ensure everything for him was okay and if he needed anything else however those had been requested after dinner and normally lasted about 5 minutes, he had never been woken by an elf to be told he needed to go ‘soon’. His stomach twisted as he pulled on his robes, unsure of what the headmaster could possibly want. 

\-- -- 

“Ah, young Draco,” He welcomed after Malfoy had ascended the stairs, “Take a seat, chocolate frog?” 

Draco shook his head knowing breakfast was soon and that he could eat then. He was offered a gracious smile and was directed towards a chair opposite his desk, which he took almost relieved to not have to stand for the upcoming conversation. His breath quickened slightly when he was met with a slightly serious stare, it held no resemblance to the knowing look and usual glinting. 

“Are you adjusting well here?” He asked, his voice was solemn and Draco felt as though he had never seen this side to the normally casual headmaster. 

“Yes sir, Hermione has been really nice to me these past few days.” 

“Now, I’m not saying you have to but if you feel adjusted enough, would you want to meet your parents?” He questioned. A sharp breath entered Draco lungs, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not, he didn’t know much about them or really anyone in this world. The name Malfoy was said like it was a disease, spat out like they were scum and not like they were really people Draco wanted to know yet the curiosity to know what they were like had always clawed at him, he had the opportunity to meet the people who gave him life, who he could’ve grown up with, who he was meant to spend a life with. 

He wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11" (Not a big personality but not particularly lacking either)   
> Unicorn Hair (loyalty, strong bond to initial owner)  
> Willow (Shows potential to grow, normally connected with insecure wizards)   
> For those wondering why I altered Draco's wand type, it was to fit into the new formulated character as I disagreed with his original wand wood. It's actually Hawthorn which is meant for contradictory characters and is good for curses (which obviously, OOC Draco would never want to use).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would you look at that? Is that an update?

Anxiety filled Draco’s bones. He was days from seeing his parents, mere hours from meeting the people that caused venom to spit out of blood-red lips. The name that had surrounded him since he was chucked into the whirlwind new life, it may have just been a name, may have just been a heritage but the words bad faith blared the way through his mind whenever it would pass. 

The negatives he had heard would rear their ugly head during insomnia-induced self-assessments, he could be like the people who caused hate, the ones who seemed to never care for much. He missed the Jones once more, the ones who had given him the ground to walk on and anything he could ever ask for no matter how much money seemed tight. He missed the big sister that would hold him tight when nightmares had caused his cheeks to be tear-stained, he missed the big brother who would listen to him rant about all the dreams he had as a child, missed the parents who just accepted this random ‘orphan’ not knowing if they could support him. He missed the people he knew and the house he grew up in and right now, days before seeing the life he could’ve had, he felt strange. Curiosity mixed with nostalgia, they jumbled together to make a drop in his chest.

He felt the need to go home, curl up in his bed with Alice, let the worry drain away knowing he would always have a family. He was too far to feel that right now, on the edge of Scotland with the only life being full of people he doesn’t know. The only people he sees are the ones that see him, the boy who got kidnapped, the boy that was taken away from home, the ‘muggle’ bred. He could see the small house now, was his mum worrying about him? Was his dad missing him? Was Elliot thinking about him?

He chuckled at the thought of going home, he hadn’t seen Elliot for so long, maybe he’d tell him something about “I always knew you were special but Jesus!”. Alice would have another painting for him, she always did at Christmas. It tugged at him again, the concoction of different emotions. He wasn’t sure how much he could handle it.

\-- --

The day pounced on him, each passing hour blurred into one elongated memory. He couldn’t distinguish Monday from Wednesday, he didn’t know when the days ended and where they started. By the time it was the Saturday to meet his parents he could hardly breathe, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, it was something he wasn’t used to. He hadn’t felt nerves like this in ages, the sensations felt new and wracked his body, he could hardly cope with breakfast that morning, everything he did made his body jitter in a completely new way than before. He had no appetite and could barely stomach his tea with how off he felt. Meeting his parents was not something normal, parents were people you knew without having experience without them, parents were meant to be there from birth yet he was taken away from his, the idea was off-putting.

He wondered how alike they were. He wondered if his traits were like theirs, were they nice? Would they care? Would his mother hold him as his mum did? Would his father preach compassion as his dad did? He felt his interest pique at the thoughts yet they did nothing to subside the fear that was residing with him. His only real calming thought was that the meeting was meant to be in a controlled environment here, he had asked if he could have someone watching the meeting just so he felt better but now he was uncertain whether or not he wanted someone there with him. It was knowing someone could betray his trust and spread his conversation to the rest of the school. It felt like dread at the thought as he walked towards the classroom where they were meeting, the thought of someone in the room going to someone and confessing everything they’d heard. He had to shake his head gently and keep dragging his feet across the barren corridors.

The classroom the meeting was set to be in was set up with a tea tray and a table with 2 seats on one side and one on the other. He saw Harry sitting near one of the desks at the back, he covered his lips with a finger, indicating Draco to be quiet before he pulled a cloth from his school bag, wrapping his body in it and disappearing from view. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, it defied all laws of logic he knew but at this point, Draco knew to just accept whatever happens in this school. There was a boy puking up slugs in the corridor before potions yesterday and all he could do was bat his eyelids and walk on. He felt bad for not helping out the student but he still felt too new to this world to feel truly able to offer any sort of advice, he still didn’t know how normal everything was to everyone else, the fact that he knew less than everyone else had always been disconcerting, he didn’t like the unknown.

The trail of thoughts about school stopped when 2 adults walked in, both with stunning platinum hair much like his own and the same grey eyes that had gotten him bullied during his primary school years. He stared at them blankly, not registering that these were the people he should’ve grown up with, they looked uptight. The man wore heavy robes, he looked clean shaven and his hair was held back, much like his mum’s. The woman wore her hair more stylishly, it was held up by bobby pins and winded behind her head and then topped with a small hat. They seemed too posh to be related to him, his home was small, messy and worn, they looked like they’d never done a day’s hard labour in their lives.

He wandered over to the single chair, trying to collect his thoughts and wondered what to say to them. He felt their watchful eyes travel over his -now deemed too casual- outfit. He sat in his chair wearing a pair of denims and white shirt that said hello in the corner. He thought when he put the outfit on that it would do, he thought his parents wouldn’t dress as they belong at a dining party with Bill Gates and  Steve Jobs.

When they were all seated he saw their eyes gaze momentarily at his outfit in vague shock, making him shuffle slightly. He felt left out as their eyes met and thoughts seemed to pass through them simultaneously. Their actions were synchronised and judgemental, it was the polar opposite of what he was used to. He took a deep breath and rid all his thoughts of home, his small house in Birmingham still scattered with childhood markings, Alice’s blue paints over the TV and Elliot’s odd collection of footballs that scatter the well kept back garden, his own notes that are pinned all over the fridge and even Mark’s hole behind the fridge from where he missed with a hammer. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to put on a brave face, the same thing Alice had told him to before his college interviews.

When he opened he stared at them openly, trying to assess them. His father had severe wrinkles cornering his eyes, stress lines that marred between his eyes and a black marking he was attempting to keep covered by his robes. His mother was very much in the same situation in terms of wrinkles, she had apparent frown lines and deep bags under her eyes yet she didn’t appear to be covering anything like his father was.

The silence around them was suffocating him as he kept staring at them, trying to analyse them. Using every ounce of willpower to not draw the parallels between the parents he knows and the stranger in front of him. He felt himself slouch back in his chair, his back dropping slightly until his father’s eyes went vicious.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, we do not slouch,” His voice was monotone, boring and sharp, it held the same sternness as his old headteacher, not even slightly threatening, just a facade of it. His mother sent a warning across the table towards him that made him sit up more before turning to her, presumably, husband.

“Lucius we cannot condemn the boy for his lack of etiquette, he was raised by those  _ muggles _ after all,” She spat the word as though it was something to be ashamed of.

“What’s the issue with muggles?” He spoke up, he saw his father’s eye twitch and a small disturbance behind them - Harry clearly felt the need to move.

“Horrific people, subhuman if you ask me, nothing you would really understand at your age,” His father said nonchalantly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was right that he wouldn’t understand.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, seeing as my family were perfectly doting and loving - as if I was actually their child and not some child off the street,” He nearly spat. How dare they denounce a group of people based off of a stereotype, he couldn’t comprehend not liking people because they were different.

“Oh stop with the Hufflepuff sentiments, it isn’t right,” His father murmured. He felt back at home when his paternal grandfather would come over, spouting off about the issues of the youth and that ‘black boy down the street who can be nothing but trouble’, racist bastard.

“Hufflepuff sentiments?” He questioned further. These people didn’t seem to be aware of a looming presence behind them, Harry’s head poked out of the cloak for a second to send him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, you know the Hufflepuffs, too soft for their own good, wouldn’t comprehend betrayal if it beat them over the head,” His father continued. This felt like a game to him, to keep pushing. These people were not nice, he understood the toxicity of the word on people’s tongues now, the poison that would flood the body at the mere mention of a  _ Malfoy _ . It was no wonder really.

“Hm, shame your son is in Hufflepuff,” Draco said off-handedly. He stood and walked over to the tray of tea, bringing it closer to all of them so he could have a cuppa while he talked, he doubted it would ever be as good as his mum’s cuppas yet the sentiment of tea was all the same.

“My son is meant to be a Slytherin,” His father spoke up again once he returned.

“The green snake ones? They didn’t seem very nice,” Draco commented, pouring some tea from the pot before stirring in the milk. He bet they’re the kind of sick fucks to put the milk in first too.

“You’re a Malfoy, we’re not here to play nice.” The voice was deeper, the same monotone droning that his ears couldn’t stand yet laced with the malice that people spoke about him with.

“I’m not a Malfoy, therefore I would prefer to play nice, thank you,” He smirked. It was a game, how far could he push this man. He had no loyalties to him, had nothing but the blood they shared. He couldn’t feel an ounce of kindness towards the man across him nor the woman who was playing along with it. It was hard to not be able to feel nice to your supposed family yet they just were so difficult to understand, their views were not shared by a majority and certainly not appreciated by someone they appear to target.

“You are a Malfoy, a spitting image of a Malfoy actually. How can you deny your heritage?” His father questioned.

“I don’t deny my heritage, I deny that I am like you though,” He spoke softly taking a long sip of his tea, “I’m a Jones, I am part of the ones that raised me, the ones that taught me valuable life lessons in a small council house that’s falling to bits. Part of me is in the walls and the floors but that part of me isn’t in your house. You didn’t raise me, even though that isn’t your own fault, but you weren’t there and frankly, you didn’t seem to make any real attempt to find me. Hermione, Harry and Ron were the ones that noticed me, you didn’t seem to do all that much.”

“You are the heir to the Malfoy fortune, if you keep talking, you will not be any longer.”  

“Life isn’t money, life is living. I was here to see the people that gave me the gift of life and thank you for it because I am grateful to meet the people I have, to have the opportunities I did and have the upbringing I did, I just wish I’d never had to talk to you to do it.”

Draco got up to leave before he felt something, he turned around and pulled his wand out of his trouser’s waist. 

“Willow too? It is unbecoming to be an insecure Malfoy,” His father seemed to get angrier, the softer Draco showed himself to be.

“I just told you I am not a Malfoy, I am a Jones. I am not Draco Malfoy, I never have been Draco Malfoy and never will be Draco Malfoy. I am Draco Jones, basically, a muggle-born wizard who is a Hufflepuff, insecure and not prejudice,” His voice was calm, patient. He spoke with airy tones to press the buttons more, get his father to do something.

He saw a swift movement from his father and then something odd happened.

A cup on the tea tray broke right next to him, scattered into his lap and hands, cutting his skin and causing a growl in his throat.

“Honestly Lucius, Draco probably doesn’t even know that emotions cause magical outbursts,” A voice from the back of the room spoke, the cloak was away and Harry stood with his wand poised firmly towards Draco’s father. “Now, there is an auror outside waiting for you to take you back to your cell in Azkaban, I advise you don’t contact Draco again.”

“I’ll get you, you little shit.” Were the final words spoken in that room, just silence as his parents were escorted away from him, hopefully, unable to ever talk to him again.

Draco had always like a game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading ahh <3   
> I know updates are a bit random atm so ty to anyone who is sticking around because there is literally 5 chapters left x


	7. Chapter 7

The days following the meeting had effected Draco more than he thought. He was scared, he was disappointed in himself for behaving badly but he felt even worse for the residue of hate that was held over his heart for his ‘parents’. No boy was ever meant to hate the people who gave him life but he was so disgusted by everything they stood for, it was the same black tar hatred that he had reserved for the man who had taken him that night, he could see now that the man had done him a favour. His ‘parents’ were judgemental, awful, pretentious and terrifying. He had never been called anything wrong in his life by those who were meant to love him. His parents had never yelled or screamed at him, his siblings had never shamed him, his friends had only supported him. His true family had always cared and that’s all he needed at that moment. 

He felt empty from the lack of family here, he would always miss his family for however long he was away but this wasn’t the normal sense of loss he had, this was the heart-wrenching loss. Right now he felt empty, tearful and numb. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to see them, Christmas seemed too long away but he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed away from Hogwarts for a weekend just to see them. He debated going to see Dumbledore about it until his inner monologue was interrupted. It wasn’t until he snapped out of it that he realised the tear tracks running down his face and Harry looking at him. He hadn’t realised he’d left the classroom’s door unlocked, hadn’t really cared to check in the state he was in. The chairs hadn't been moved since the meeting, the classroom was one of the few completely abandoned ones, apparently not having been used by any teachers whatsoever for many years.

“Draco?” Harry questioned, the boy didn’t look up, he only nodded. He didn’t want to look him in the face and see the disappointment. He was 16, he could have sex, he could smoke, he could drink in a pub, he was meant to be mature yet he was sat here crying because he didn’t like people. He wasn’t meant to cry as much as he had lately.

Draco felt Harry move, he stood behind where Draco was sat. He was scared to look behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The movement made him jump slightly but then he felt the warmth properly and relaxed. He allowed his breaths to try and even out but they were too rapid, they were rigid and he was struggling too much, his face kept growing wetter. He could hear Harry’s voice but none of the words were making sense, nothing was fully registering in his mind and all he could do was let his feelings take over it. He felt the nonsensical mumblings from his throat with no idea as to what he was saying, he felt trapped in his own mind, disgusted by himself and at a loss with none of his family. His own mind was making him claustrophobic, his own body was caving in on itself as he felt like everything around him was falling apart.

\-- --

Dumbledores appearance after his minute breakdown shouldn’t have shocked him looking back on it. Harry had seen his mental collapse, Harry had been there while Draco disregarded his existence in favour of whirling in his own emotions, Harry had been trying to comfort him while he was at a loss in his own mind, it only made sense that the headteacher had been told. So when he had been sent to his office a day later, he was confused as to why he had been surprised at all.

“Jellytwigs?” He asked as Draco entered. He shook his head, choosing to just sit down across from him instead. He had probably spent half of his career at Hogwarts in that chair, only being there for a small amount of time and yet being summoned on several occasions to make sure he’s okay. He shifted uncomfortably as Dumbledore just stared at him over his small glasses, his wise eyes bore into him as though he knew everything Draco didn’t even know about himself yet.

“Draco,” He started, a slow drawl that seemed uncertain, “I’ve heard something about you missing your family recently.” All he could do was nod, he didn’t like to admit how weak he could be, he was always so headstrong in situations, rarely as out of control as he had been lately. An outburst that had been witnessed by someone he could count as a friend but not as someone he could count as close. His deepest insecurities lay in the strength he had to feel - and his father had to pick on those, how unbecoming it was to be insecure because of his lineage. Pureblood wankers.

“I know it is still early in the week but if I got into contact with your family once the news had reached about yesterday - if it is what you wish you can return for the weekend,” He spoke kindly. Draco couldn’t help but have a small smile reach his face at the thought of being able to hug his mum for what seems like forever.

“Please sir, that would be great.” Were about the only words he could manage. He wasn’t too thrilled about what had happened to need to go home but he would take any chance he got.

\-- -- --

The weekend came quickly, he was apparated down the road late Friday night - just after he had said his byes to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

The walk had been filled with anticipation, the need to see his mum and sister, to just be wrapped up in everything he had left behind what was barely even a month ago. The house hadn’t changed since he left, the questionable stain on the arm of his dad’s chair still proudly stood out amongst the grey material, the coffee table was filled with old car magazines and Alice’s art journals. Elliott’s sweat covered jersey hung on one of the cloak pegs in the corridor and Draco had never felt more at ease.

The door slammed behind him, his small bag for the short stay dropped on the floor and his mum came running out of the kitchen to greet him. Seeing the excitement that graced her slowly ageing features, hearing the squeal that rang upstairs from Alice and knowing that his dad was going to see him any minute - he knew he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? 
> 
> This chapter wasn't great to say I've been gone for so long but I'm really sorry. I know it's been a while (since like February??) but I've just not been too good recently and didn't really want how I was feeling to impact my writing. Hopefully, I'll be a bit more consistent moving onwards - especially considering there's not that much left but I can't promise anything
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated and thank you for all the support I've been getting on here and over at my tumblr (mydrarrybullshit)


End file.
